superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Futurama: Number 1ACV05 Credits (1999)
Futurama Created By Matt Groening Developed By Matt Groening David X. Cohen Co-Executive Producer Ken Keeler Co-Executive Producer Eric Horsted Producer Lewis Morton Producer J. Stewart Burns Producer Patric M. Verrone Co-Producer Alex Johns Co-Producer Mili Smythe Consulting Producers Tom Gammill & Max Pross Consulting Producer Richard Raynis Producer Brian J. Cowan Produced by Jason Grode Produced by Claudia Katz Supervising Directors Rich Moore Gregg Vanzo Written by Evan Gore & Heather Lombard Co-Directed by Ashley Lenz & Chris Sauve Directed by Peter Avanzino & Carlos Baeza Executive Producers Matt Groening David X. Cohen Starring Billy West Katey Sagal John DiMaggio Guest Starring Tress MacNeille Phil LaMarr Maurice LaMarche Dave Herman Tom Kenny Associate Producer Claudia De La Roca Story Editor Eric Kaplan Music by Christopher Tyng Casting by Julie Mossberg Jill Anthony Talent Coordinator Christopher Johnson Editor Paul D. Calder Post Production Supervisor Lee Supercinski Script Supervisor Wendy Dallas Production Coordinator Christine Shinn Writers' Assistants Eric Rogers Michael Lisbe Assistants to the Producers N. Vyolet Diaz Julie Dufine Michelle Long Jason Gorbett Deanna Maclellan Evan Rabins Kian Ahmadian Brent Fletcher Evan Dwin Music Editor Scott Schirle Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Production Mixer Ron Cox Re-Recording Mixer Peter Cole Art Director Bill Morrison Designer Serban Cristescu Post Production Facility Laser Pacific Media Re-Recording Facility Framework Sound Director of Computer Graphics Scott Vanzo Animation Produced by Rough Draft Studios, Inc. Production Manager Tony Garcia Digital Production Manager Geraldine Symon Assistant Director Edemer Santos Storyboard Artists Albert Calleros Rodney Clouden Doug Gallery Character Design Dwayne Carey-Hill Yacine Elghorri David Swift Background and Prop Design Edgar Duncan DJ Kang John Krause Debbie Silver Zeke Johnson Character Layout Artists Julius Aguimatang Marcos Asprec Dexter Reed Brad Forbush Pam Cooke Michael Dowell Arthur Ebuen Background Layout Vladimir Zaval Eric Dunn Clean-Up Peter Maivia Carlos Mendez John Rosen Animation Timer Ray Claffey Lip Sync Kent Holaday 3D Animators Angelo De La Cruz Mark Lefitz Conan Low Eric Whited Digital Compositors Gabriel Calderon Jon Hooper Mike Giles Keun Hicks Chad Katona Steve Kellener Beth S. Morris Richard Wolff Color Supervisor Bari Kumar Color Key Anne Balser Tim Brock Sandra Lee Rachel Stratton Samantha Harrison Digital Background Painters Bart Saric Lisa Marriott Sandra Lee Animation Checker Neil Viker Animatic Editor Damon P. Yoches Assistant Editor Paul Mahotz Track Readers Don Barrozo Lee Harting MAIN TITLE Director Mike Smith 3D Director Scott Vanzo Producer Geraldine Symon 3D Animation Conan Low Eric Whited Animation Accountant James H. Goldin Overseas Liaison Hyejoon Yun Systems Administrative Assistant Dave Hogan Assistants Patricia Carey-Hill Elise Raucci Elliot Blake John Burns Cynthia Phillips Jefferson Brassfield Yori Mochizuki Mike Gurau Brad Mullen Sang Am Lee Overseas Production Company Rough Draft Korea COPYRIGHT ©1999 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION ALL RIGHTS RESERVED #1ACV05 THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. CERTAIN CELEBRITY VOICES HAVE BEEN IMPERSONATED. Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Futurama and Futurama charactersTM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. The Curiosity Company '30th Century Fox Television'TM A News Corporation Company Category:Fox Network Category:End Credits Category:30th Century Fox Television Category:The Curiosity Company